


Lost in a dream

by GhostKnot



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostKnot/pseuds/GhostKnot
Summary: 康纳和海尔森的双向暗恋，短打。





	Lost in a dream

**Author's Note:**

> *杂食枕头活动第七弹  
*门牌号656765640

海尔森爱他吗？这个问题，对康纳来说还真是难以回答。

在他成年之前他甚至不敢肯定，自己的父亲是否对自己抱有那么一点点的“感情”。不是开着他的车让他背着最好的书包去上学，更不是在他与他的下属查尔斯争锋相对的时候无用的劝导。

他们在一起生活了一年。这很难证明些什么，或许他们真的只能像同居一样继续的生活下去。父亲们会给他们的儿女盖好被子，给他们讲睡前故事，亲吻着他们的额头祝他们好梦，道过晚安后轻轻的合上那扇门。但是康纳没有过，虽然他也根本不需要。他已经足够成熟了，他有私人的卧室，私人的电脑，最新款的手机，甚至——一大笔海尔森给他的零用钱。它可以干任何有趣的事情，特别是在他成年之后。它可以去他最爱的书店工作，可以去流浪动物收容所里当志愿者，他甚至可以找个伴，天天和她出去约会打发时间。海尔森会乐意的，他当然乐意了。不过比起这所有事加起来的总和，他可能更喜欢他的工作，他的办公文件，他的应酬。康纳可以说是自由自在无拘无束，但是却还是觉得缺了些什么。每天傍晚他在花园里为海瑟姆养的蓝绣球浇水时，他都能透过书房的落地窗看到他的父亲。他的公文包放在一把扶手椅的侧边，上面搭着他的外套，海尔森本人坐在他的办公桌前，手上的笔没停下过。他似乎注意到了那道灼热的目光，抬起头来向花园内看去。康纳对着他耸了耸肩，把手上的水壶放在一旁，随后走进了屋子里。

晚餐时，他们会互相寒暄，之后陷入沉默。康纳长大了，海尔森不可能永远与他有共同语言。所以他开了瓶威士忌，又取了几块冰一齐放进杯子里。康纳见他这样也没说什么，自己默默的端起盘子去清洗。

康纳认为海尔森本来是准备通宵，但是现在看来这种情况是不可能发生的了——当他完成一切琐事，准备回到卧室和他的那群朋友们聊天时，他才发现海尔森就那样用一只手支撑着头部，另一只手握住那杯酒。酒瓶里面的液体已经快要见底，杯子里的冰块也因为过高的温度而慢慢的融化。康纳不知道他喝了多少杯，但还是走过去，拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他把酒放回去，然后干自己该干的事情。海尔森瞄了他一眼，随后缓缓叹了一口气。

“你今晚没有任何安排么？”

“如果说‘赶紧催促自己的父亲放下酒杯’算是安排的话，是，我有。”

“你可以外出和你的朋友们一起。”海尔森喃喃道，“你早就成年了。你可以随意参加各种形式的聚会，可以去酒吧，甚至可以去找个好姑娘，然后把她领回来让我看看。”

“嘿。”康纳无法理解他的意思，“我上个月刚满二十。”

“所以这代表你可以随意表达你的想法，包括晚归或者不归。”海尔森站起身子，灰白的头发略显凌乱：“你知道，这几天我常常失眠。”

“你是想说是我影响了你吗？还是说你仍旧习惯一个人生活？”

“过分的解读，但是我确实无从适应。”

康纳简直无法相信他所听到的，“你不想让我呆在这儿？”

“你误解了。”

“那你为什么无法适应这种生活？”康纳咽了咽口水，他愤怒是事实，但是在这份难以抑制的怒火背后却是无法遮掩住的恐惧。如果海尔森不希望他呆在这里，他又是为了些什么？或者说，他有了新的伴侣，不希望他在这里当一颗明晃晃的电灯泡？

“……你可以当做我什么都没说——该死的，我喝的太多了。”

康纳舔了舔唇，但还是将那酒瓶拿起，盖上酒盖放进木柜里。玻璃杯里的棕色液体因为冰水的混合颜色变浅了一点，里面依旧有小小的冰块颗粒撞击着，他将那杯子拿起，但是还是抬头看着他的父亲。康纳欲言又止，最后还是转过身子去了厨房。他想要询问海尔森那些话是不是真话，但是却又害怕听到真相。都说酒后吐真言，康纳可无法在短时间内接受这个也许存在的事实。

他把衣物丢进洗衣机，顺带着用抹布擦拭餐桌。海尔森已经回到了他的书房整理今天的文件，电脑所发出的白色荧光映照在海尔森的脸上，让他的脸棱角分明。康纳从冰箱里取了瓶可乐，准备回到自己的卧室里。但是路过海尔森半掩着门的书房时，还是在那里愣了一会。

他不清楚现在想要干什么，鉴于晚餐时的小小插曲，让康纳无法明白海尔森的心。就像是做梦一样，他无法预知下一步，无法迈出下一步。一切都扑朔迷离，明明真相在眼前，却无法控制自己的身体去询问。

“康纳？”男人似乎是发现了他的存在，手里的一叠白纸被放在了一旁。“怎么在那里傻站着，有什么事吗？”

康纳有些尴尬的推开了门，看着海尔森就这书桌上台灯所发出的微弱光亮已经整理完了所有。他的脸依旧有些泛红，看来酒劲还没有完全消散。“没什么。”康纳算是开口了，“我想和你咨询一些事情。”

“什么事能让你这么不解？”海尔森嘴上调侃着，但还是将扶手椅拉过重新坐在上面，“想问就问吧，如果我能回答你的话。”

“你是准备给我找个后妈吗？”

不出意料的，海尔森皱起了眉头，他的手放在木桌上摊开随后叹了一口气，“为什么会这么想？”

“你无法适应，就是因为你孤独太久，就算是我也没办法填补。”康纳顿了顿，“……母亲很早就离开了你，我也只不过和你相认一年。我很难怀疑你是不是已经有了心悦之人，而且害怕我打搅你们的二人世界。”

“康纳，我和你说过——当做我什么都没说。”

“可是你说了。”康纳身子向前倾，就像是发怒的猎食者一般眯起眼睛，看着面前的男人，“而且说的十分明白。”

“康纳，明确告诉你不可能。”海尔森貌似也被激怒了，他站起身子将椅子推至一旁，“你是又做了什么奇怪的梦吗？”

奇怪的梦？如果你在我的梦里亲吻我、拥抱我、爱抚我、跟我调情，如果你抚摸着我的躯干、用嘴唇在我的脖颈处磨蹭、用你那双好看的手褪下我的睡裤、用你那该死的迷人口音呼唤我的名字，那算不算是奇怪的梦？

康纳确实想问出来，甚至想要揪住海尔森的衣领，把他按在墙上拷问。但是这终究不过是设想，他咬着嘴唇，双手捏紧，试图无视面前的男人。海尔森并不是木讷的人，他能看得出康纳情绪的变化。他不知道康纳是否想起了些不好的东西，有为什么会提到他的母亲，他只是觉得迷茫，像是旅人行走在迷雾之中一样，心中明白自己的志向，却无法分清楚方向。

“是梦到你的母亲了吗？”海尔森尽量压低了声音。“你想起了些什么？”

“不。”康纳一口否认了海尔森的设想，“我只是，没办法……”

“我并不知道你所说的没办法是针对于什么，不过，你不必担心。”海尔森上前几步，把康纳拽进怀里，“记住，我和你一起生活的十分开心，我从来不想让你离开……我不知道你想不想，但起码，我不允许。”

即使内心蜗居着再多对于你的想法也必须按耐住。海尔森没办法对康纳做些什么，就像在梦里一样。没有触感，没有知觉。就像是无声电影，默默的播放着，一旦错过，就再也无法重新来过了——但他还在这儿，活生生的站在那里，在每天傍晚迎接着他的归来——如果是这样，就让他沉醉在这里梦里吧、迷失在这里；能让他看着他、和他一起生活。

“如果你这么说，那我还是挺放心的。”康纳貌似松了一口气，他抬起空闲的右手，拥住了面前的海尔森，“我很乐意听你这么说。”

起码，你还在这。

End.


End file.
